


Just a Background Character

by anxiouspastalover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Tried, Reader Is In College, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is tired, Reverse Harem, don't worry reader gets love later, everyone is kinda a bitch to reader, everyone loves payton, i asked for a bitch name and my sister said payton, kinda slow burn, mwahahahaha, payton is a bitch, reader has an english degree, reader is a background character, reader is a kindness soul, reader is a writer, reader is broke, reader lives off of coffee and energy drinks, well getting one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspastalover/pseuds/anxiouspastalover
Summary: You were never anything special.. Well you could create perplexing and staggering worlds in your head, writing them onto paper and taking the breath away from those who may read your work. You always went to tell tales to kids at the libraries you occasionally volunteer to read at or entertain the elderly at nursing homes by sharing your adventurous worlds with them. Your.. friend.. Payton offered to let you stay with her and her.. friends? boyfriends? while in college when you were looking for a place to live.. She said you could if you paid a small amount of rent and made her a character in your oncoming book.. (you're just gonna kill her off in chapter 10 or something) And that's how you ended up staying with a bitch and a couple of monster skeletons who were head over heels for her but assholes to you.SLOWLY REWRITING CHAPTERS - CHAPTER(S) REWRITTEN SO FAR: 1this book is inspired by the book The Understudy by Fizzleup .. but like nothing like it.. it just made me wanna write
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 252
Kudos: 912





	1. Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Go read The Understudy if you wanna at https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819807

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ONE REWRITTEN WHOOT WHOOOOOOT  
> Hope y'all enjoy this lolol

You, of all people in this chaotic world, weren't anything special.. Well, you _could_ create perplexing and staggering worlds in your head, writing them onto whatever crumpled up piece of paper was closest to you, meanwhile whoever stood far too close for comfort would gawk and squawk about this "hidden" talent that was never hidden in the first place.

You had the tendency to go to whatever library and nursing home was close by. Reading to kids who enjoy the spectacular show which includes watching you jump from chair to table as you read aloud the fascinating tales of Peter Pan. They took pride in eating cookies and spreading crumbs for tinkerbell (and the janitor) to find.

Always more calm at the nursing home, well not always since Linda tends to get _very_ into whatever board game she's playing with the other old women, and Chad enjoys yelling about the downfall of society. Ignoring Linda and Chad, the rest of the nursing home is quite peaceful.

Unfortunately, "peaceful" is no longer a word used in your daily vocabulary... or life.

You see, you recently had reconnected with an old.. er.. pal? You were never close, but she was a friend of a friend that you occasionally had to pretend to be happy to see. 

You had bumped into each other while trying to find your ways through the twisting halls of ~~debt~~ college. And was Payton happy to see you and your barely functioning mind and body.

She invited you to live with her and her boyfriends, which happened to be a skeleton cult. At this point, you're starting to think they're just copies of the same two people, but alas that isn't possible.

Once you moved in to the cheaper option, but large household, you realized that the moment you saw Payton.. you should have ran far **far** away. Now you're surrounded by her cult of skeletons that also happen to hate you so _so_ much for.. idk.. breathing?

Which brings us to today...

You look over to your alarm clock, its red writing glaring at you as if offended by your existence, so you glared back, unfortunately reading the time as well.

 ** _3:00 AM_**. haha.. _shit._

You take off your reading glasses, rubbing your eyes softly with one of your hands.

Looking away from the laptop, which was mocking you with its unnecessary brightness, you took a sip of your very much too cold coffee as it was made who knows how long ago.

You had class in three hours and had to turn in this **6 page** essay by the beginning of it.

Giving a sigh, you stood up, small crumbs, from the chips you had snacked on hours before, fell from your lap onto your carpeted floor.

You felt the exhaustion seep into your eyelids, in which you rubbed in turn.

You looked down at you baggy pajama pants, which had been harrassed by crumbs and spilled coffee.. you'll probably have to get new ones soon, that is if you have the spare change.

You left your room to head down the dark hallways, passing several bedroom doors with different names on them.

You heard the sound of thumping and groaning from behind Red's door.. At it again?? Jesus not only is it like the third time this week, and it's _Tuesday_ , but like aren't they tired?? It's 3am for stars sake.. I mean you do you I guess.. literally haha.

You headed down the stairs to make a fresh pot of coffee, god you love coffee, that bean juice runs through your veins.

While you were getting a mug and starting the little machine, which you named Frank, you heard the sound of groaning and feet shuffling. You got down a second mug and put it next to the coffee pot for when ready to put be to use.

You only had one somewhat real friend in this household, and that would be your good ol' pal Mutt..

"Why the hell are you awake, you ugly pool noodle."

The two of you have a very nice and loving friendship.

"Working on a paper, what about you, you absolute cranberry."

You chuckled as he grumbled on about his 20 page essay due at 12pm today.

You and him didn't hit it off super fast, but once you guys ran into each other at university and had a heart to heart about how you fucking hate life, you guys became pretty close.

That and the fact that the two of you were just about the only two not obsessed with Payton, Mutt didn't understand what the others liked about her, and you just plain didn't care. That and she's a bitch.

That didn't stop Payton from trying to get all over the taller skeleton while he glared at you laughing at him from the kitchen every morning.

Sure, you wish you had a bunch of guys who were all in love with you, but at the same time.. you would hate it so much. Just imagine the amount of socializing you'd be put through.

You just wished the others weren't assholes to you, even if they don't like you, they can still just ignore you if they didn't want to be polite..

Snapping out of your thoughts when you heard the pouring of coffee, you looked over to stove clock..

3:40AM.. just how long did you stare emptily at a wall???

Shrugging the question off, you took a sip of your coffee, only to gag as it nearly burnt your tongue off.

Mutt chuckled as you sent him a playful glare, you got a crooked grin in return.

"So how's the book going? Still trying to figure out where to put the siren in there?" Mutt asked.

You see, in exchange for you to live in this.. wonderful.. household, you had to pay a small amount of rent while also having Payton be one of the characters in the book you were currently writing.

The two of you had jokingly started to call her 'the siren' after making fun of the fact that all the others seem to just fall for her.

"Dude I don't even know how, but I'm gonna have her killed off in the book. I even debated on changing the genre to horror just to do so," you joked.

Mutt snorted and the two of you began to talk about how his projects were going.

You may be going to the same university but for two very different things.

You were getting an english degree to help you become, hopefully, a well known author.

Mutt went into engineering, his interest being in machines and technology, both human and monster.

The others have already graduated or didn't need to go in the first place.

Well, Payton went to your university too, that's how you met after all, you just had no fucking clue what her major is supposed to be.

Anyways, time to finish a paper..


	2. Payton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what Payton's life is like while living with the guys.. And the reader gets some errands dumped on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and advice <3 I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoy another chapter :)

You sat in the living room, laptop in your lap, when you heard her.. the _siren._ She was ~~shrieking~~ singing some pop song off key (to you it wasn't pretty but the guys thought she had the voice of an angel) as she walked down the stairs. And then it happened, the house came to life.

"HELLO MY DEAREST" "sup baby girl" "MY LADY" "hey honey" "LOVE" "heya angel" "GOOD AFTERNOON PRINCESS"

Nicknames, so many cringy nicknames.. You aren't sure what's worse, the fact that all of them are pointed towards a soul sucking demon, or the fact that they are so generic. Don't get yourself wrong, generic nicknames are cute, you just know that they could come up with something more meaningful. Half of them have PHDs they can come up with a nickname that points out why they love her so much.. maybe you're just jealous.. who cares you just need to finish your homework..

She walked up to Papyrus first. "MY DEAREST, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT? I WAS HOPING TO-" he was cut off short. "Omg! Papy I am _so_ sorry.. It turns out I have a lot of homework.. Maybe we can reschedule it later this week?" Payton fluttered her eyelashes and made a sad face.. wow.. she sucks at acting. "OH.. OF COURSE. I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE SURE IT'S EXTRA SPECIAL!" he cheered.. but you didn't miss the way his shoulders slumped. You watched as she hummed happily in agreement, turning away. You felt bad as you watched Papyrus lose his happy bounce when whipping up lunch. Maybe you can help cheer him up later?

Payton made her way towards Red next. He gave a.. saucy.. wink. You thought back to this morning, rolling your eyes. "Hey baby girl, I was thinking we could take a ride later", Red had a _lot_ of suggestion in that tone. For Asgore's sake, do they not sleep at night? You took a moment to feel bad for Edge and Mutt, the two had rooms next to Red's, only to zone back into Payton giggling. "Oh Red.. I just have so much homework.. and I was thinking of testing out some new rides," she spoke, causing Red's smile to falter for a second. You cringed, he's gonna be in a bad mood..

The siren found her way towards Blue. Blue wasn't that bad to you, he just avoided you, didn't show any interest in you. He was kind of like Papyrus, who just didn't seem to care much for you. Which sucks because you would love to be friends with the two marshmallows, but all your attempts at friendship are brushed aside. "Hello my good sir~" Payton added some flirtation to her tone. Blue took her hand and gave her a twirl. "HELLO MY LADY, I WAS WONDERING ABOUT THOSE DANCE LESSONS?" Blue looked to her with hope in his eyelights. Only for that hope to get yeeted out the window. "Oh Blue, I've been meaning to get to scheduling some for us, but I've been so busy this month!" You call bullshit. You know all she does is go to parties and you know she doesn't do her homework, you've caught her paying others to do it for her.. with money or something else.. Blue slumped, but perked up when she gave him a kiss on the cheek innocently.

She waltzed into Stretch's arms, giving him a kiss. His cheeks lit up orange, kinda cute if you were honest. He was an asshole to you, cold mostly. But you've seen how he can actually be really sweet to those he wants to be sweet with.. you just aren't one of those people. You knew that he was just as smart as Mutt, and he was a huge dork from times you caught a sneak peak at the real him. "Hey honey, I was hoping we could go to comic con together?" oh god, you guys would be friends if he didn't hate you for no reason.. You saw a look of disgust on Payton's face, only to be quickly be replaced with a smile. You didn't miss it though, and neither did Stretch.. "Comic cons aren't really my thing.. Maybe we can go to the mall?" She fluttered her lashes sweetly as Stretch put on a week smile. "Uh.. ya.. anything for you." Man, she is just crushing one soul after another today.

Ope.. and there she goes, getting ready to destroy her next victim, Edge. She practically bounced over to him, you could see that evil look in her eyes. "Hi Edge~ I was thinking that we could go shopping? I think I could use a new dress, and you seem to always know what looks good on me." there she goes, fluttering her eyelashes. Honestly, you knew the reason why she has such nice clothes and items are because of Edge and Black. The two like to show their love for her by spoiling her endlessly. "WHY OF COURSE, MY LOVE," he seemed happy to get her more clothes ~~that she's probably going to wear when getting laid at a party~~. Not gonna lie, she actually managed to not put everyone in a bad mood today.. well we'll see if it stays that way..

Sans had to get back to work soon, grabbing some lunch and saying hi to Payton. "Hey, angel. I gotta get back to the observatory soon." she giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him go blue. He gave a wink and teleported back to work. You were always fascinated with Sans' job. He was an astronomer, you thought a job like that would be amazing, but you can't do math for shit. Sans was probably the worst to you, along with Black and Edge. He would just.. hate you. Like bro, I'm running off of coffee and 3 hours of sleep, let me live in peace. Black and Edge, on the other hand, thought they could just boss you around. Which is occasionally hilarious because they'll be like 'do you want to die?' or 'I could kill you know' and you're just like 'bold of you to assume I have a will to live'.

She finally made it over to Black, who practically bowed to her. Damn okay, get a man who literally _bows_ to you. "I GOT THIS FOR YOU, PRINCESS." he held out a beautiful, and fucking expensive, necklace. "Oh Black! I love it!" Yeah.. you were there when she, very heavily, hinted at the necklace she wanted. You were stuck with them at the time, as she said that she wanted your help with something.. which ended up being you carrying all of her shit. Black wasn't too excited that you were there with them. Like, dude, I don't wanna be here either. She happily put on the necklace and made her way towards you.

You were confused as to why the hell she was coming near you, until you realized Mutt was next to you. Haha rip Mutt. Holy shit! She practically laid across him lmao. "Hi Mutt~ So I know you're busy all the time, but I'm _really_ hoping we can spend some time together." she winked and you had to hold back laughing at the most deadpanned face you've ever seen on Mutt. You would think 7 guys being all over was enough, but here she was, basically on top of Mutt. You have never seen Mutt looking so dead inside. He sent you a side glare, knowing full well that you're gonna tease him later. Mutt shoved her off and tried to act polite. "Uh.. yeah.. But I'm pretty busy most of the time. Maybe I can find a time a little later?" he offered. Payton huffed but put on such a lovely ~~fake~~ smile. She waltzed away to do who knows what. "So.. You and Payton huh?" you smirked and he glared at you. "Don't even start, hoe."

\------

You were in Mutt's room playing Smash Bros with him. He had a tv connected to the gaming system in front of bed, perfect for sitting on the bed and screaming at each other. You heard the door open to find the siren.. does she not knock? weird flex but ok. She strolled over to you and threw.. wait isn't this Red's jacket. "You know how to sew right?" She looked at you expectedly. "Uh.. yeah.." you looked at the jacket now in your lap. "Yeah, so I need you to sew a hole in that.. and give it back to me when you're finished." she looked over to Mutt, giving him a wink and a flirty smile, which was replaced with a scowl when looking over to you. She turned around, flipping her hair and leaving.. "okay then.." 


	3. Red's Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton is a bitch and Red is getting kinda suspicious..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of your comments I love you guys!!!

Mutt sat next to you as you slowly stitched up the old jacket. "You know, you don't have to put in work that I'm 90% sure she'll take credit for," Mutt grumbled. You pushed up your readers and shrugged. "Chances are if she did stitch it, and it turned to shit, she would blame me anyways.. besides I've got nothing else to do," you continued to stitch, cautious of your fingers. Mutt huffed. "We both know that's bullshit. You have a shit ton of homework and you work when you're not doing it." you shrugged, you didn't have a problem with something as small as stitching up a hole. You would have done it if Red asked you anyways. "And when you aren't working yourself to the bone-" you snickered at the unintentional pun, earning you a glare, "-you're volunteering at different places." "Yeah but I don't mind.." you would have preferred a please and a heads up before a jacket was yeeted at your face, but whatever. Mutt groaned in defeat and watched you with curiosity.

You got up to give it to Payton, Mutt following behind you. You gave him a questioning look, only getting a glare back. Chuckling and turning around ~~missing the soft look Mutt gave you~~ you headed over to Payton's door. Only to run into her coming out of it dressed for a party. "I thought you told Papyrus you had a lot of homework?" Mutt spoke up, unimpressed. She got flustered, but then gave him a smile. "I did! But you see I just finished and so I thought I'd go out." she tried to flutter her eyelashes innocently. "Why don't you just go out with Papyrus then?" Mutt continued. He seemed to be just as annoyed as you that she was skipping Papyrus for a party. "Well we already canceled" she twirled her hair and then looked over to you, not as happily "oh, you finished. Just leave it on my bed. Bye bye~" she walked away.

You watched as she left, hair bouncing. You heard an annoyed huff from Mutt and looked over his way. He put his arm on your head, much like an armrest, and leaned against you. "What a bitch" "woof". The two of you took a second to laugh. 

"Why the hell do ya have my jacket?" Red's voice broke through your exchange of dog puns. The two of you turned to him, ready to explain yourself. "Oh Payton told me to give this to you.. since she's busy." You held out the jacket, for it to be ~~ripped~~ taken from your hands. Red raised a bonebrow at you suspiciously, looking at his jacket. "Did she sew it?" he asked. As you were about to say yes, because you were not about to get your head bitten off by a mad Payton, Mutt chimed in, "Nah, (y/n) did." You sent Mutt a glare and he winked at you. "Why?" Red looked from his jacket to you. You were, once again, spoken for by Mutt. "I don't know, we were in the middle of our weekly game night when Payton came in and threw it at (y/n)'s face." a look of surprise came across Red's face, but disappeared as Mutt continued, "jus' said to fix it and give it back to 'er." Mutt continued to use you as an armrest as you rolled your eyes at his antics.

Red looked between the two of you before asking, "were you the one who fixed up boss's gloves?" You looked at him with shock, you forgot about that lol. You slowly nodded. "Then why did Payton say she did it?" Red asked with suspicion. You simply shrugged saying, "probably wanted to impress you.." He looked from you to his jacket, then back to you. "Why wouldn't you take credit for your work?" Red continued to question you.. what is he an investigator just take the damn jacket so you and Mutt can get back to game night. Mutt snickered and raised a bonebrow at Red. "We both know you wouldn't believe (y/n) over Payton," Mutt stated. You watched as a look of shock fell onto Red's face, eyelights shrinking in realization. Mutt moved his arm from your head to around your shoulders, nodding his head to go back to his room. The two of you left to go play smash bros, leaving Red to his questioning.

\----

The next morning Red found himself in front of Payton's door.. Knocking on the hardwood. There was a small crash and some whispers before Payton opened the door. "Oh hey Red.. I just woke up!" she had a fake cheer in her voice. Red looked over her shoulder to see a man half way beneath the covers. Payton quickly moved to block any view into her room, fluttering her eyelashes. Only instead of flirting with her, he held up his jacket. "(Y/n) and Mutt dropped this off to me.. said they stitched it up," Red grumbled. Payton's smile faltered, quickly coming back with a plastic one. "No no no.. I stitched it up, but I had to have them drop it off for me because I was busy!" She smiled but there was ice in her eyes. She leaned forward and held her hand up, whispering, "I wouldn't be surprised if (y/n) tried to take credit.. probably jealous of the attention I get.. but no one really likes them anyways." "What were you busy with?" Red asked, growing more suspicious. Seemed he caught the siren off guard. "A friend needed my help, her grandma was sick," she quickly smiled, but she grew more irritated. "What about your homework?" "I didn't have any.." "But that's why you cancelled your date with Papyrus." "Oh! That homework haha.. I did it at my friend's place!" "Same friend that's in your bed?"

Her face grew red from anger. "Why are you asking so many questions!? Are you jealous because I didn't pay enough attention to you? Or maybe you're mad knowing I have a bunch of friends but I'm the only one who likes you.." she spoke coldly. " _ **What?**_ " The siren grinned like a snake, leaning closer "we both know that I'm the only one who likes you. You're such a hot head and rude.. You're lucky that at least I like you. That's why you love me so much. _**because you know that I'm the only one that could ever love you.**_ " "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WHORE!!" Payton jumped back in surprise. Red teleported away.

\----

You laid across Mutt's bed, leaning against him. His arm was around you while he scrolled through his phone. You played flappy bird on your own. "Hey we should go to this chinese place sometime, it looks good," Mutt spoke, tilting his phone to show you the cute little buffet. "Oh hey, and then we can go to that arcade you mentioned before as well," you added, missing the fond smile he had while looking at you. Music was playing and it was peaceful..

And then Red slammed open the damn door.. Does no one here knock?? Red looked between the two of you, speaking darkly, "What else do I not know?" ... You and Mutt exchanged a look.. haha this gonna be a long ass conversation. 


	4. Time for a chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mutt have a chat with Red  
> We get some love for mutt  
> chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i love you guys so much

Red walked in and closed the door behind him, coming to sit on the bed with you and Mutt. You move over, trying to make room, so Mutt just grabs you and pulls you more into his lap. "What else has she been lying about?" Red nearly demanded. You looked at Mutt who let out a humorless chuckle. "All right, guess we'll show you the truth behind the siren," you started. Mutt continued, "you may or may not know, but she often takes credit of things (y/n) here does" you continued, "like when I stitch up clothes, that time I cleaned the whole house, that birthday present I made for Blue-" then Mutt added "that time you set up a whole movie get up, only for you to get kicked out-" you interrupted, "yeah but at least I got to spend time with you." The two of you laughed while Red just watched as you finished each other's sentences.

"..Does she blame shit on you too? Like are all of those one night stands really her? She always says it's you who brings guys home," Red mentioned. You didn't notice the way Mutt seemed to tense with anger at that, but when you leaned back, he melted into your touch. "Ya no.. I'm not really into that kinda thing.. I'm too busy for that anyways," you cringed at the thought of Payton blaming her probably STDs on you. Mutt leaned his chin on top of your head adding in, "wouldn't be possible either, usually (y/n)'s with me." You chuckled and Mutt smiled. 

"What about how she's always cancelling plans with us cuz she's busy?" "All she does is go to parties."

"And that time that she said you hit boss's car?" "Nah that was all her bro, Mutt and I go to school together on his motorcycle."

"What about all the poems she wrote to Blue and Black?" "I literally watched (y/n) write those."

"The time she said you ate all the chips?" "Oh haha, no we actually did that."

Red looked down at sheets, seeming like he was trying to find answers within the patterns. He looked back at you and Mutt with an emotion you couldn't place. He grumbled something under his breath and looked back to you. "Thanks sweetheart," he nodded towards you and teleported out... "sweetheart??" Mutt grumbled, sounding almost annoyed. "Wouldn't be surprised if he just didn't bother remembering my name.." you joked, getting a chuckle out of Mutt. 

\----

Mutt looked over to your napping figure. You were sprawled across a bed, hair a mess and limbs everywhere. He turned, laying on his side and looking at your face. Brushing some hair away from your closed eyes, he whispered, "why don't you realize just how much you're worth. You're crazy but in such a great way.. The way you laugh outshines the brightest of suns.." he brushed his thumb against your cheek, "god.. you manage to make me think about you all the time.. you're more interesting than any machine I could possibly work on.. you worry me.. why do you let that siren do whatever she wants when you are worth so much more?" he sighed and continued to look at you with the softest of eyes.

You grumbled and Mutt chuckled. He quickly pulled out his phone, turning it on to show you and him at laser tag as his lock screen. He snapped a picture, adding it to his album of you and him. He smiled at the thought of all the good times he's had with you, man, he wouldn't trade you for the world. He could sit here and just admire you forever..

And then the sound of a fucking explosion happened. 


	5. oh for fucks sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton wtf.. new friends tho..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I didn't forget about the story or anything, I've just been busy. But now back to work! Thank you for all the kudos and comments they mean so much to me. :D

You were awoken by a loud ass explosion, nearly falling off the side of the bed. You looked over to Mutt who seemed just as concerned as yourself. You jumped out of the bed, running towards the door and downstairs, ignoring Mutt calling out your name. You rushed down the stairs, tripping over your feet, falling onto your knees at the end of the staircase. Cursing under your breath, you got off your, now bruised, knees and palms. There was smoke, so much smoke.

It all seemed to be coming from the basement.. You were always told to stay out so you never bothered snooping around. You could hear the coughing of others, all seeming to be coming from the kitchen or living room. But your eyes widened as you saw Payton. Her hair was a mess and her clothes and skin were stained with ash.. tears were in her eyes as she ran over to you. "(Y/n)! Please! Sans was down there and I-" she began, your heart started to race. Before she could finish, you raced to the basement door.

"FUCK," you yelled as you ran down the stairs before thinking twice. You raced down the stairs, this time tripping over, what seemed to be, a wrench. You fell down the rest of the stairs, covering your head with your arms. You fell onto the floor, but not without violently coughing. You could barely see in all the ash and smoke, but you had to find Sans. He may be an asshole, but you refuse to let anything happen to him. 

You could hear small hacking and your body went into autopilot. You jumped to your feet, ignoring the pain throughout your body. "SANS!?" you called. You could hear him cough and wheeze out an 'over here'. Sprinting over to the smaller of skeletons, you picked him up. He wasn't as light as you thought he would be, but he also wasn't very heavy. You managed to drag yourself back to the staircase before realizing that there were two more figures on the other side of the floor. Both seemed to be unconscious, but you couldn't make out who they were due to the smog. You groaned and looked up to the exit.. Okay think (y/n).. how can we get everyone out at once?? 

You could see the machine start to spark, as if ready to burst into flames.. Then you spotted the fire extinguisher in the corner of the room, a small smile tugged at your lips. You looked at the skeleton knocked out in your arms, then to the two mystery figures. You place Sans down against the wall that was farthest from the machine, then dragging the other figures to lay aside him. Just as you finished, the machine started to spark dangerously. The extinguisher laid in the corner next to it.. you just hope that you don't get blown up by the shitty machine while.. well trying to stop it from blowing up. 

Alright, cue the badass background music. You basically threw yourself across the room, swooping down and snatching the bright red container. You spun around and right as you were about to extinguish the fire, the fucking thing blew up.. It felt as if everything was in slow motion, the world nearly stopping. You could hear someone scream your name, probably Mutt. You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the worst.. but then there was a blinding green.

Your eyes snapped open.. lo and behold, your soul decided to join the party. The machine was covered by a bright green shield, saving your ass from the explosion. You looked over to the others.. 

.

.

.

who the hell are they??

Well then.. it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you weren't dead. Your soul and the shield disappeared, leaving behind only pieces of burnt parts. You ran over to the two new skeletons and Sans. The taller one seemed to be waking up.. oh gosh.. okay you're taking the poor dude to the dentist. The other one has a crater in his skull!?! Okay focus.. You leaned toward tol boi, resting your stained hand on his cheek. "Are you okay? We have to go upstairs.. I don't know how stable that piece of junk is.." His shrunken eyelights widened and slowly nodded. You looked over to, who you assumed to be, his brother. You went over and picked said skeleton up, cradling him in your arms the best you could. You looked back to mr. tree. "Hey, could you carry him-" you nodded towards Sans "-upstairs for me, I've got your friend." Tall bones, you hope you get his name soon because your brain is malfunctioning, jumped up and quickly scooped the lil' asshole into his arms. You walked towards the stairs, climbing up them, tall mc taller following behind you. The door seemed half shut, so you kicked the thing open. It slammed against the wall and eyelights snapped over to you.

You walked to the living room, setting down err.. mr not tol but not smol..? I mean he was barely taller than Sans.. his brother on the other hand was a fucking giant. Dang and you felt short before.. You walked over to the kitchen, tall mcnugget sitting down next to his buddy, placing Sans on his other side. You ignored all the stares you were getting from the others. You opened the cabinet, grabbing out the first aid box (you were prepared okay). Limping back over to the three. You immediately went to mr. fuzzy jacket. You pulled out bandages and rubbing alcohol. You gently cleaned the crater, careful not to make it worse. Gently but quickly, you put bandages on it, hoping for the best.. You looked over to tol tol yet taller, "hey, are you hurt anywhere?" His eye sockets seemed to glow with wonder and.. admiration?? He shook his skull, turning just a bit tangerine. "Okay good. There's food in the kitchen, help yourself, love." He looked at you as if.. you were an angel.

"(y/n)..?" you turned over to the sound of Mutt's voice. He was crying, voice raspy. You grinned.. "it takes a lot more that an explosion to get rid of my dumbass.." "(y/n)!!!" Mutt ran over to you. He scooped you into his arms, holding you as close to him as he could. Your face held a gentle smile, you knew he'd be worried, but all went well.. well as well as it could go. Your eyes drooped and you began to fall asleep in the arms of your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting really excited to continue this


	6. Payton fucked with alternate realities? great..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta get some explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guys so much (I read all of the comments, even if i don't reply to all of them)

After you had woken up (only a few minutes later) everyone gathered in the living room. All you wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.. But noooo, you awoke to fighting, it seemed the room was divided in sides, your new buddies sitting on either side of you. You looked towards the smaller of the two, a large, singular, red orb looked back at you. You felt as if you should be creeped out, but you were too tired to care. "Hey-" you violently coughed "-are you okay? I told your buddy that there's food in the kitchen. Both human and monster." The red orb dilated and the little dude seemed to be debating whether or not it was safe.

You got off the couch, stumbling a bit. Getting a worried look from tol (that's it they're officially tol and smol), you gave him a crooked grin. You held your hands out to the two, "I can come with, show you where everything is?" Your offer made the two look, turning their attention away from the fighting group of skeletons, that haven't noticed your awakening. Tol slowly slid his, much larger, hand into yours, turning to give smol a nod. Smol looked between you and his brother before slowly sliding his and into your other. You gently pulled and they followed you up off the couch. You made your way to the kitchen hand in hand.

The kitchen walls were covered in extra ash and still had some smoke floating around. You brought them to the pantry first. They rushed into the little room filled to the brim with snacks, then stopping before they ate anything. "Hey, you can eat whatever. If the others try to yell at you, you can say it's my payback for nearly getting blown up." They looked at each other and stuffed their arms with food. You smiled, if they need this much then chances are they haven't eaten in a while. You frowned at the thought of the two not getting the food they needed, but you were pulled out of such thoughts from the small tug on your sleeve. You looked to see smol holding onto your shirt, both of them looking at you, waiting for you to follow. You sat at the small table in the kitchen, the two sitting on either side of you. 

"(Y/n)!!?" you could hear Mutt call frantically. Smol and tol straightened, leaning, almost protectively, closer to you. Mutt ran into the kitchen, sighing with relief when he saw you. You raised a brow, but he wasn't amused. "Don't look at me like that, you almost died!" walked closer to you, smol and tol freezing. "..uh guys..? It's okay, it's just Mutt.. he's my friend," you looked between the two, smiling encouragingly. They loosened up a bit, continuing to shove food into their mouths.. but you could tell that they were still watching their surroundings closely. Mutt sighed, "I thought.. I thought I lost you.. so don't just disappear.." he looked at you pleadingly. You smiled, "you know I would never leave you alone with this chaotic house.. I mean imagine how Payton would act!" you joked. Mutt let out a raspy chuckled and sat from across from you.

A chip was shoved into your face.. uh..? You looked to tol, who was holding it out to you expectedly. You looked to smol, giving you the same look. You opened your mouth, eating it from tol's hand. Mutt chuckled and you sent him a playful glare. Then smol held out another chip, which you ate as well. The two looked happy and and went back and forth between feeding themselves and you. Uhh.. alright. You shrugged it off and just sat in a comfortable silence with the three.

"How did you survive the explosion?" Mutt spoke up. You shrugged and he rose a bonebrow at you. "My soul just kinda went 'oh shit' and popped out and then a green shield appeared," you answered. Mutt snorted, he's the one who taught you how to pull your soul out. Everyone had different soul 'powers' based on their main trait. Most Kindness souls seem to heal or have a way to protect. Most humans can't channel it, but it seems that since you've pulled out your soul before, and you at the idea to protect yourself and others, a shield appeared. "Well aren't you just magical?" Mutt joked and you laughed. God.. he is so happy that he still gets to hear you laugh..

"EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM **NOW**!!!" ope.. Blue sounds annoyed..

\----

"Wait, so you're telling me that Payton fucked with the machine that could've made the space-time continuum collapse.. and possibly destroy multiple universes???" you asked. You were sitting on the couch between smol and tol, Mutt standing behind you while playing with your hair. "When you say it like that, it sounds really bad.." Payton tried to defend herself. Oh my.. haha you could tell who was on her side because people either glared at her or looked away, trying not to get mad. "That's cuz _it is!_ " Red growled out. People started yelling again and you groaned. "What is this Civil War, Captain America?" you spoke over everyone. Everyone stopped, eyelights looking over to you.. 

.

.

.

"You watch Marvel?"


	7. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are divided.. and you're tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the ending idea, Anayitte!

"You watch Marvel?" Stretch asked. You nodded.. that's what he cares about?? "Uh yeah.. Mutt and I were going to cosplay as Spiderman and Black Cat." you mentioned. Stretch walked closer, watching smol and tol as they glared at him, and sat criss-cross on the floor facing you. "Wait, really? I don't see a lot of Black Cat cosplays, a lot of people just dismiss her as Spider Man's ex-girlfriend." "I know right! I think she's pretty cool." "Can I join you guys at the next comic con? I plan as cosplaying as Mr. Bones" "Ha! That's so great!"

One of the others coughed, getting your attention from your ideas for cosplays to the problem at hand. "First, I think we should discuss that we aren't all actually cousins." Sans spoke up, he had a new crack at the top of his skull, not making eye contact with you. "Oh yeah.. I already knew that." A few of the skeletons choked on air.. how?? While others looked at you with wide eyes. "Wait! You told them too!? I thought only I could know!!" Payton threw a small tantrum. "They didn't-" you scratched the back of your neck "-I kinda figured. Most monsters only really know Sans and Papyrus, which confused me. But then I recognized the fact that you all have one of two personalities. They aren't exactly the same, but the basics of either lazy and punny or energetic and loud. One energetic is paired as a brother to one who is lazy. You all look similar to other yous but with different features like darker color clothes or cracks. And then when the goddamn machine exploded and two more of you seemed to appear, I figured that I was correct." Mutt ruffled your hair with a proud smile, you smiled back. "And as you said that Payton messed with the machine, it was a machine that could connect to alternate realities. So I'm guessing that the pair from the universe accidently got the others stuck here.. and that was your way back?"

  
"How did you figure that all out?" Sans asked. You chuckled, "I'm a writer, I have the tendency to think outside of the box." Mutt laughed and continued to play with your hair. Everyone was exchanging looks while Payton gave out a huff. "Can we give my new buddies nicknames now? I've been mentally referring to them as smol and tol.." you grumbled. Mutt snorted, "smol and tol?" "shut up, you know I'm shit when it comes to nicknames." Black spoke up, "Why don't we let M'Lady give them their new names? She brought them here, and I'm sure they'll get along." You cringed and you felt the two skeletons at hand move closer to you. Payton looked a bit disgusted, hummed in thought. "What about.. Crooks-" she looked at tol "-and Horror?" she looked smug. Oh hell no. You felt fire in your soul as the two looked subconsciously down at their hands. Mutt was about to throw hands and others only looked away. But you beat Mutt to it, "Payton, I know you can be a bitch, but if try to call them that, Imma actually throw hands with you." Payton angrily took a step closer but stopped when smol growled. 

"Then what do you suggest?" Payton spat out. You looked between the two.. Then an idea popped up. "How about-" you grabbed tol's hand, "-Sugar and-" you grabbed onto smol's hand, "Spice!" You gave a goofy smile. You noticed when the two were raiding the pantry, Sugar liked sweeter snacks, and Spice snatched up anything that had.. well any spice to it! Sugar gave you a cute lil' grin, you need to take him to the dentist soon. Spice moved closer to you. "I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU CALLING HER A BITCH, BUT I CAN SEE THAT THE TWO ENJOY THOSE NAMES MUCH BETTER" you could see that he preferred those names as well. Payton had another tantrum, but all was good. 

"Where are they going to stay?" Red asked. "MOST LIKELY HERE, AS ALL OF YOU!" Papyrus spoke up. The two seemed to freeze, squeezing your hands. "They'll hafta share a room with someone.. As big as this place is, all the rooms are filled," Sans added. "I DON'T THINK THAT WILL BE A PROBLEM." Blue looked at the three of you. "Is there enough room for all three of you? If not, one of them can stay in my room as well.." Mutt gave you a small smile. You shrugged and gave another goofy grin, "I think we'll be alright."

\----

You were at your desk, the boys in your bed already. They laid close to each other.. A while back, you only had a twin bed, but once you and Mutt became friends, he decided that you needed a bigger one. As much as you didn't like the idea of Mutt spending money on you, you were thankful for the space now. You looked over to Sugar, he was looking at all of your older books. "Are you interested in reading them?" you nodded towards the shelf, Sugar jumped. You gave him a sweet (heh) smile. "..er.. I used to.. read.. him a story.. before bed.." Spice spoke up. That was the first time you've heard either of them talk.. he sounded.. nice. It reminded you of a crackling fire. "Well-" you stood up and laid next to Spice, Sugar on the end, "-have you ever heard of Peter Pan?"

Midway through the story, Mutt walked in. The three of you looked over to him, you smiled. His soul warmed at the sight. He shut the door behind him, turning the light off. The lava lamp and glow-in-the-dark stars lit up the room just enough to see each other. Mutt crawled into the bed, laying on the end, next to you. "Telling stories without me? You guys should know, (y/n) is a great storyteller.. always able to make words come to life." You laughed and continued with wild hand gestures. The four of you falling asleep together.

.

.

.

The greatest sleep you all have gotten in a long while.


	8. so busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is splitting sides and chaos is everywhere...  
> You and sans have a small heart to heart-ish.. thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive sorry for taking so long, love yall.

It's been a few days since the whole "everyone almost died and the multiverse almost collapsed" thing happened. Everyone has split sides, arguments occurring everyday.. Sugar, Spice, and Mutt have been glued to you ever since the accident..You didn't mind the three, you guys were like a tiny family, you may have just met two of them, but you loved them with all your soul. What you weren't prepared for was your new.. companions?? 

Everyone is fighting and you just want your damn degree.. Stretch has gotten friendlier.. he's kinda awkward though.

Red is kind of on your side? He sometimes flirts with you, but you think he's just mostly angry with Payton and himself.

Mutt is really clingy and nearly growls at Payton when he sees her. You had scheduled an appointment at the dentist for Sugar, you guys were going next friday. You found out that the glass-hearted giant enjoys to bake, apparently him and his brother wanted to become vegetarians as well. Spice always made sure you ate at least three meals a day, he just followed you around like a lost puppy. The trio liked to share a room with you now, acting like you would disappear while they were sleeping.

Payton's team was a whole chaotic mess. Blue seemed like he refused to believe that Payton did anything. You could tell he wanted to run to his baby brother, but he knew he couldn't ask that of him. You knew Blue probably meant well and is just really stressed, but now he avoids you on a whole new level. You think that seeing you might cause him to overthink so you don't push to talk to him. You just hope he turns out okay..

Papyrus is just completely confused on how he feels.. at least, that's what you think is happening. You can tell that he really wants to believe the best in the woman that he has been head-over-heels for for so long. But he still shows how much he is thankful for you saving his brother, much to Payton's displeasure. You think he's just really uncertain on who he should side with. Some days he's nice and tries to chat with you, but when the siren is around, he goes back to avoiding you.. sometimes he even avoids Payton.

You can't tell how Edge feels at this point.. He seems like he's really questioning everything he knows (Red being part of that).. He seems like he still wants some sort of sign that his soul wasn't used, that some piece of Payton actually cares for him and the others. He no longer takes Payton on long shopping sprees, but he also isn't all chummy with you. He's seems wary of both of you, his soul aching to know that something was real..

Black is just.. He's angry all the time now. You don't think he's really on anyone's side at this point. He ignores everyone but his brother.. the most of a conversation you've had with him is very intense eye contact. You don't particularly avoid him, but he seems like he's going to throw hands with someone who even just breathes on him wrong.. and you don't wanna be the victim of all that stress and anger.. He seems to be taking later shifts at the hospital he works at, staying there all day and night.. he may be angry.. but at least he's angrily helping people instead of breaking furniture.. (like Red)..

And Sans.. man you felt bad for the dude.. on one hand he was uncertain for his feelings towards you, he hasn't really been open towards you, and you can tell he has things he wants to get off his chest. On the other hand he wants to solve the problem with Payton and the others.. but he has no idea how. He seems so stressed.. almost sad and confused. Sure you know that he'd been a bit of an ass, and kind of avoiding everyone, but you still want him to be okay.

\--

You eyes slowly opened.. what time is it? You squint in the dark, taking in the scene. You were entangled within the arms and legs of your skele boys. The skeleton trio have been really clingy. Spice liked to hold onto the back of your shirt or hoodie and follow you everywhere like a lost puppy. Sugar would make you snacks and feed you the minute you get home with Mutt. Sugar enjoyed staying in your room, as well as carrying you around when he could. And Mutt.. He's always by your side, he waits for you to get off work, he walks you to your classes, despite his being on the other side of the campus. You're pretty sure he has _growled_ at Payton at least once..

The darkness consumed your room, the curtains open just enough to see the moon. You turn your head, looking at the glowing of your alarm clock. It's harsh numbers glowing to tell you 1 AM. 

With a sigh, you carefully detangled yourself from the others. Your steps were quiet and there was only the noise of your foggy thoughts. You weren't really sure why you were heading down the stairs, but you wanted to stretch your legs. You loved your boys, but man you haven't had space or time to be alone. Maybe you'd look at the night sky.

What you weren't expecting was, what seemed to be, Sans curled up on the couch... and the sound of quiet sobbing..

You slowly made your way over, gently sitting down on the other side of the couch. His head snapped towards you, light blue tears staining his cheeks. His eye sockets widened, eye lights shrinking. 

"hey.. are you okay?" you spoke as soft as you could, words like feathers. He looked towards you in surprise. His eye lights turning towards the floor, like it had answers to all of his problems.

"..why.. why did you save me?" his voice croaked, he must've been crying for a while.

"why wouldn't I?" you didn't even think that would be questioned. Why would you have a reason not to?

"But.. I-" fresh tears started to spill. He seemed so small, so uncertain. You were concerned the darkness was going to swallow him whole.. not that you would let that happen.

"look dude.. I know that we aren't exactly buds.. and you were always an asshole-" you saw him wince at that "-but I wouldn't just leave you to get hurt.." You looked into his eyes, "people care about you, I care for you, even if it's only a little. You have friends and family that couldn't bare to lose you.."

"But.. why? There's no reason to, I-" You cut him off.. man you didn't get up to have a prep talk with a skeleton that has never really enjoyed your company in the first place..

"Before you tell me that you don't deserve it or something.. I don't care if you think you don't.. I mean I do, you should get some therapy my dude.. But like.. I don't believe you should die just because you think you should. I want you to live a life you enjoy.. You've been trapped inside a giant rock, you at least deserve a life beneath the sky.."

You looked at him, his face full of wonder, regret, uncertainty.. and hope. You weren't sure what to do.. you've never been good with prep talks or comfort.. curse your social awkwardness. 

"When I'm upset.. I like to look at the stars.. do you wanna go check out the sky with me..?" you asked. You weren't sure on what the hell you were doing.. You aren't even sure why you're bothering with the asshole that technically could've gotten you killed.. But a part of you told yourself that you couldn't just turn your back.. not right now.

"um.. ya.. I'd like that.." he looked to you with hope, mixed with a bit of excitement. You grabbed his hand and slowly lifted the two of you off the couch, bringing the both of you out the back door, into the spacious backyard.

You went and sat on the grass, patting the spot next to you. He slowly sat down, a couple of inches away from you. 

"I've always loved the stars.. the idea that there are worlds beyond the creativity of my imagination.. Man.. it inspires me to no end," you look towards Sans, eye lights watching you, "you know your eyes look like little stars, kinda jealous.." you smiled at him as he looked at you with awe.

"I wouldn't be to jealous of me.. I'm nothing to special.." he let out a sad chuckle, looking back up at the sky. 

"ok that's bullshit and we both know it!" you let out a laugh as he looked to you with surprise. "Think about it. You make shitty jokes, but they can still make people you care for smile. You are passionate about your interests, you work as an astronomer and yet you always look up to the stars with the same amazement, as if everytime is your first time-" Sans was looking at you with wide eye sockets, his face turning a light blue, "-you're a good brother, and you're always so proud of him, like he's your world. You have enough patience to deal with the siren." He raised a brow at that.

You laughed and continued, "You're one of the smartest people I know, hell you built a machine that can make contact with other universes!" You smiled at him as his face turned a little bluer. "You might not realize it but.." you smiled gently at him, "..you really are.. beautiful." 

At that his face was just a complete shade of blue. You laughed and then you noticed the new tears meeting with his cheeks. You weren't prepared for him to launch at you, letting you hold him close into your arms as he murmured apologies and sobbed..

Man today was going to be one hell of a day..


	9. yay animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you take sans to the animal shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, sorry if this chapter seems weird or something, i'm tired and cramping :)  
> also I'm hoping to have this story build into the relationships through one skeleton at a time. So get ready for chapters upon chapters of fluffy character building :D

After you had your small heart to heart with Sans, he had fallen asleep in your arms. Man.. the poor guy must be so exhausted and stressed..

You picked him up, he's actually really light, and carried him to his room. Tucking him into his bed, and dodging all the trash and garbage.. and the weird tornado in the corner of the room, you walked back to the door. Letting him sleep, you walked out of his room, gently closing the door behind you.

When you made it to the hallway, you caught Mutt frantically looking around. He turned towards you and nearly tackled you to the ground, wrapping his arms around your waist. You look up and raise a brow at him, to which he weakly glares.

"What are you doing up?" you watched as magical sweat drops appeared on his skull. You wrapped your arms around his torso, hoping he would calm down a bit.

"I.. I had a nightmare, and when I woke up.. you were gone and I.." he seemed to be trying his best just to get the words out. You hugged him a little tighter and nodded your head to signal that you understood.

"Sorry I needed to stretch my legs a bit.." you looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. He sighed and gave you his own gentle smile.

And then the thot threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You let out an annoyed huff, to which he chuckled at.

The two of you made it back to your room, where he set you down on the bed and laid down next to you, happily snuggling into you. Sugar and Spice subconsciously scooted closer to you and Mutt, throwing their arms and legs atop of everyone. Your eyes drooped and you all went back into a peaceful slumber.

\---

It was around noon and you had about 30 minutes before you had to leave for the animal shelter.

You head into the kitchen, finding Sans barely awake and slouching over the table with a cup of coffee.. that was probably cold by now. You could see the magical bags under his eyes as he tried to will himself awake.

"Heya Sans, what's up? Are you not needed for work right now?" you asked as you passed by him, moving towards the pantry.

Mutt was out running errands for his brother, so he wasn't here to glare at Sans and act like a guard dog. And Spice wasn't glued to your side because you got him to help Sugar solve the 1000 piece puzzle in your room. You found it at walmart and thought Sugar would like it.

Sans seemed to have been caught off guard, at least that's what you thought him almost falling off his chair meant..

"Oh.. uh hi.." his face was a little blue from embarrassment, "Uh no I'm on my lunch break.."

You turned towards him and raised a brow. His cheeks dusted blue and he looked away. You put your hands on your hips and turned to face him completely.

"You are in no condition to be at work! Don't you take sick days???!" you were very concerned, the babe could barely keep his head up, let alone work.

He looked to you with surprise before shaking his head. "I don't want to miss work just because I'm tired.. We just found a new planet and I-" you cut him off by holding your hand out.

"Phone." you kept your hand out, if he wasn't going to call in sick, you would for him. 

"But I-" you glared at him and he looked away.. he seemed to debate internally before slowly handing you his phone.

You turned it on- awe his lockscreen is him and Papyrus smiling! After missing Sans blush from embarrassment while you smiled at his lock screen, you swiped the call button. 

"What's your work number?" you asked and Sans gave it to you, letting you call him as sick for the next couple of days.

You made yourself a sandwich, and then one for your (hopefully) new buddy. You ate in silence next to him as he stole glances of you every few minutes.

You got up, grabbing your phone and wallet, slipping them into your pocket hoodie, then grabbing your keys.

"Wait! um.. where are you.. where are you going?" Sans seemed uncertain as he spoke, almost sinking into his hoodie in attempts to become smaller.

"I'm going to the animal shelter, I'm scheduled to help with the animals today." you answered cheerfully. You couldn't wait to see your babies! Sans looked down at his plate and nodded.

"You can come.. if you want..?" he snapped his head towards you before slowly shrinking back into his hoodie.

"Ya.. I could really get away for a bit" he gave you a tired smile and you chuckled. Man you couldn't wait to see his face when he finds out you're the one who own the third motorcycle.

\---

You had made it to the animal shelter, and Sans seemed to have a lot of fun on the ride there.. At least you think so? You couldn't tell if he was laughing or screaming.. or both? Apparently he just teleports everywhere and he doesn't really ride in cars or motorcycles often.

You checked in with the others and brought Sans and yourself to where the animals were. All the dogs ran towards you and knocked you onto your butt. Laughing as they gave you many sloppy kisses. It seemed Sans was getting his own fair share as well. You could hear him laughing happily and chirping to the doggos about how much they're all good boys and girls.

"Alright Sans! Meet my beautiful children!!" you looked towards him and he laughed, giving you a smile bigger and happier than you have ever seen.

You hope that smile becomes a common occurrence. 


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof not a chapter

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates.. I just got back from Texas due to my grandpa being put in hospice, he has cancer and a brain tumor that can't be cured, this caused me to become in charge of my siblings while my mom has to fill out papers and such (and we have to back down soon).

I'm also now a Senior in high school, so I'll have to be focusing on colleges and watching my baby brother, while also applying to jobs.

I want to thank you all so much for the love and support and I promise I'll get back to writing when I can. Stay tuned as I might rewrite/edit previous chapters so the pacing is smoother and make the story, in general, better. 

Thank you to those who have been giving me writing advice and constructive criticism, I really appreciate!! 

While waiting for my work, you should (if you wanna) check out the works inspired by this one. They are by some of my favorite authors (not gonna lie, I fangirled a little bit). Their works (oof gotta admit) are better written than mine.

I love you all so much!!! Stay safe and have a lovely day!! <3333

**Author's Note:**

> UF Sans - Red  
> UF Paps - Edge  
> US Sans - Blue  
> US Paps - Stretch  
> SF Sans - Black  
> SF Paps - Mutt  
> UT Sans - Sans/Classic/Vanilla  
> UT Paps - Papyrus/Paps/Creampuff  
> HT Sans - Spice  
> HT Paps - Sugar

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You don’t know what you’ve lost, until she’s gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237424) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne)
  * [Antagonistic Tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232330) by [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336)
  * [There's Still Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289) by [RosesCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry)
  * [Why Do I even-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590721) by [xxSperaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx)
  * [Of polite manipulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839680) by [MimiIvory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory)




End file.
